


Inside and Out

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiAnother one of my basic Frodo/Sam stories.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Declaration: Tolkien owns all things in Middle Earth. Although I have made my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R.Tolkien's Middle Earth.

Frodo sighed deeply as he stared at the picture of Sam, inside Bag End. Sam was everything to him.  
He'd do anything to make that wonderful smile appear on Sams face, just like in the pictue. Anything.  
Frodo hated to see him upset or unhappy, which is how Sam had been looking lately. This is turn, made Frodo feel unhappy aswell, but most of the time he didn't show it. One thing was for sure though, he loved Sam with all his heart. But what could he do? He couldn't tell Sam his feelings because it would just seem wrong. Infact, it felt sort of wrong for Frodo anyway. Every now and then, Frodo would look at Sam's picture and smile. He couldn't help it. Sam looked so happy. It was a temporary relief for Frodo's sadness when he looked at that picture. His unhappiness went away for a moment, as he smiled, back at the picture.

* * *

Sam was outside, tidying up the garden of Bag End. He was doing his best to get the garden done as soon as possible, as the weather was only getting warmer. But his mind and eyes was elsewhere a lot, stopping and looking in a window of Bag End, wishing he was inside with Frodo. He just couldn't help it.  
It made him smile though, at the thought of Frodo sitting inside there, thinking and learning elvish and relaxing, while he worked out here in the heat. 'Maybe Mr. Frodo will invite me inside...' Sam thought for a moment, but then he realised that he was thinking about the impossible again. So he tried to go back to work.

Then, just as Sam was doing the garden nearest the front door of Bag End, Frodo came outside to smoke his pipe. For a moment there was complete silence, as their eyes met. Frodo just looked away and Sam shook his himself out of the daze, faced him and said, "Hello Mr. Frodo." Then he wiped the sweat from his face with his hands. "You shouldn't be out here now. It's too hot. You'll over heat and Mr. Bilbo won't like that. If you follow me." he added. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet in the dirt. "Neither will I." he whispered.

Frodo looked at Sam now, as he sat down with his pipe. The expression on his face was one of surprise, yet joy. "What do you mean Sam? It's not that hot out here." said Frodo, smiling at Sam. He was hoping to bring that lovely smile back on Sam's face. It worked. Sam saw him smile and had to smile back. He was so happy when Frodo smiled.

Sam suddenly noticed that Frodo had a special sparkle in those beautiful sky blue eyes he had. "Sam, come sit beside me." said Frodo, as he moved over to make room. When he was sitting beside him, Frodo turned to Sam. "Sam there's something I want to tell you..." silence and then; "I care about you a lot, and, I was just wondering if you felt the same way..." his voice trailed off.

Frodo immediatly blushed and looked away from Sam. Sam stood up. "Why, of course I care about you Mr. Frodo! I worry about you everyday and..." Sam's voice softened now. He sat down again. "And I don't want to lose you or see you so unhappy." He said softly to Frodo. Frodo looked into Sam's eyes. So much love and care was in them. Soft brown eyes, to match soft brown earth. "Sam, I don't want to lose you either." he replied softly.

"Mr. Frodo I had no idea..." Sam began, but Frodo cut in. "Neither did I Sam."  
Suddenly, in a moment of realisation, they both knew how they felt about eachother. "Say it to me. Tell me Sam. I know you feel what I feel." He needed only to whipser, as they were only centermeters from eachother. Sam held Frodo's hand in his.  
"I love you Frodo. I can't help but love you, for all that you are." he said in the most gentlest way he could. Frodo looked at Sam. "Oh Sam. I love you too, more then any hobbit lass could!" Frodo replied.

Finally they embraced eachother and, in that same moment, they put their lips together. It was a wonderful moment, as the world beyound them dissappeared and time was no more. The two happy hobbits spent many a time together, hidden from the world.

And thats how it ends.  
With two little hearts becoming one.

**THE END.**


End file.
